Injection
by SilverMoons BlackWings
Summary: He then painfully drags the sharpened toll side-ways across her chest ,and grins watching it ooz with deep rich blood
1. Ignorance, bliss , and Rivals

Injection - ( SilverMoons BlackWings )  
  
I do not own DragonBall Z nor any of their character  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bluma sighed heavily as she dragged her slender hand through her silken blue hair . Glancing over at the  
  
clock at the corner of her computer screen she gave a irritated growl. " God damn Vegeta and his stupid  
  
fucking Gravity room upgrades . " she said as 3:00 flashed against the dull glow of the computer  
  
programing ."You know what screw this ,screw vegeta ,Im going to bed he will just have to deal with  
  
waiting a bit longer " . Bluma mumbled a few choice insults about Vegeta and shut down the computer  
  
off and picked up her long white lab coat and walked out the door.  
  
She padded her way passed the kitchen ,but stopped as her stomach growled in earnest .Looking down she  
  
poked her flat noisy tummy and sighed." I guess I should go eat I didn't have dinner at all " .Bulma  
  
backtracked a few steps and walked into the dark kitchen lit by the soft rays of the moon that poured  
  
through the large windows on the other side .  
  
________  
  
Sweat poured down his muscular body that glistening in the artificial light that filled the gravity room.  
  
Panting he took the towel from around his neck and wiped the rolling beads from his bare skin .Vegeta's  
  
breathing soon returned to normal as he reached for his shirt that lay in rags on the floor, and humphed  
  
tossing it into the trash can. He flicked the towel on the ground and punched the code pad on the side ;  
  
opening the gravity room door. Looking toward the house he smirked and casually made his way to the  
  
front door.  
  
______  
  
Bluma's face turned red with furry as she opened the fridge " THAT DAMN MONKEY AT ALL THE  
  
FUCKING FOOD!" she growled and slammed the refrigerator door closed and pulled out box of cereal  
  
that was only still their because Vegeta had no milk to eat it with ."Stupid ignorant bastard " she  
  
mumbles as her plopped herself down into a chair and stared out the two huge windows . Soft rays  
  
beamed down against her slender form , high lighting all her curves and womanly features with a light blue  
  
that was illuminated by the pale moon .Sighing she began to munch on the cereal , lazily plopping it into her  
  
mouth as her mind raced with different thoughts that seemed to sweep her away .  
  
Vegeta who was hoping to give her a good scare stopped at the door way ; the dark shadows concealing him  
  
from her view , and stared at her body that seemed to glow in a sensual manner . His eyes traveled down her  
  
well formed breasts, and tight flat stomach , down to her tight ass , and slender legs . Silently growling  
  
he shook his head , and walked away to his room as he felt his pants begin to tighten . Striping down to  
  
nothing he fell back against his bed with a pulsating erection .He snarls as he looks down at himself "  
  
how can I let such a weakling affect me so much " . He growls and shakes his head rolling over quickly  
  
falling asleep.  
  
______  
  
Bluma yawned and looked down at her wrist watched " EPP 4 damn I musta been outta it . I better get to  
  
bed " getting up she stretches and arched her back getting out all the computer chair cramps from sitting  
  
infront of it so long . Putting the box of cereal away or what was left of it .Sluggishly she makes her way to  
  
her bedroom and without bothering to undress she promptly falls asleep .  
  
_________  
  
The next morning Bulma finally stirrs from sleep and yawns . Turning her head tiredly to look at her  
  
bedroom clock she groans and slips from her bed . Quickly changing her clothes she makes her way  
  
downstairs into the kitchen " Hopefully mom went out and got more foo... " she way cut off as she ran into  
  
something hard . Dazed she growls and looks up to see vegeta . " Dammit Vegeta watch where you are  
  
standing .. " she grumbles " stupid monkey " .Vegeta growls and narrows his eyes " I see the Bitch is up and  
  
Cheerful as ever ... Did you upgrade it last night Woman ? " he says sternly . Bluma fumes " My NAME IS  
  
BULMA !!! AND NO I DIDN'T .. IM NOT GOING TO LOSE MY PRECIOUS SLEEP OVER YOUR  
  
DAMN NEEDS " . Vegeta crosses his arms irritatedly " Well apparently you are , that just shows how utterly  
  
idiotic you are woman " . Bluma narrows her eyes and places her hands on her hips " fine Vegeta you can  
  
just do without a upgrade then " Bluma says with a large smile playing her lips . Vegeta grins " I guess  
  
when some other power comes to attack the world you shall enjoy your death then ?" . Bulma grows silent  
  
with fury and storms off outside " WHO DOSE HE THINK HE IS .. IF HE WANTS SOMETHING DONE .  
  
HE SHOULD DO IT HIMSELF ." Sighing softly she walks off to where she used to play a child and gazes  
  
at the old wooden swing and sets herself down and rests her head against the rope and swings lightly trying  
  
to erase what had just happened from her mind.  
  
Vegeta crosses his arms and humphs watching her from the kitchen window and smirks having much  
  
enjoyed the verbal sparing . He continues to watch in hopes she will turn around and look up , having the  
  
sudden urge to flick her off . His gaze begins to wander and his stomach calls him forth to the  
  
refrigerator. Vegeta humphs as he pulls out a thing of ham and cheese muttering " stupid woman "  
  
__________________________  
  
Daren chuckles quietly to himself as he peers out at Bulma through the shadows of the thick bushes. He  
  
smirks and dashes out quietly towards Bulma's blind side.  
  
_________  
  
"Sometimes I wish I could escape all of this " she says to herself  
  
Suddenly a low rolling chuckle sounds behind her " perhaps I can assist you in that my precious " .  
  
Bluma's eyes widen as before she can even question his presence she finds everything going black .  
  
____________  
  
Daren grins wildly as he watches her body fall limp against him, and lays her carefully on the ground  
  
removing the cloth that was soaked with Chloroform . " Now My pet we shall see who is the most brilliant  
  
scientist of them all .Lets see how well you like being the guinne pig now . " A malicious smile appears on  
  
his face as he pulls out a needle filled with a light blue fluid . Laughing to himself quietly he injects her  
  
with the fluid and then gets up and drags her limp body into the bushes and looked down at her and slowly  
  
strokes her soft face . " Now to set the bait " his eyes light up with shear amusement as he pulls out his cell  
  
phone and dials the briefs house .  
  
Vegeta picks up the phone and growls into it his mouth full of sandwich " WHA!! " he says as crumbs fall  
  
to his feet . Daren blinks but smiles sounding polite as possible " Is Doctor Briefs in ? " he asks calmly .  
  
Just then Mrs Briefs enters the room and Vegeta shoves the phone into her and sits down at the table .  
  
Misses Briefs puts the phone to her ear and blinks " hello .. " . Daren grins " AH Mrs Briefs . Yes I  
  
would like to inform you and your husband that you have been given a free hotel reservation for the week  
  
and we would be so happy if you would try out our new hotel . Remember its all free you don't pay a dime "  
  
Mrs Briefs squeals for joy and within minuets both her and Mr Briefs are out the door .  
  
______  
  
Daren laughs softly to himself then looks down at Bulma stroking her silken skin . " Now my pet to set  
  
the second part of my plan " . Reaching down he begins to undo her shirt, revealing her breasts and tight  
  
stomach . Daren sighs contentedly at the sight " to bad you're such a bitch I might have actually spared you ".  
  
He then removes every other inch of her clothing and takes a sharp twig that was widdled away to a sharp  
  
point and smirks.  
  
" For part B " He then painfully drags the sharpened toll side ways across her chest ,and grins watching it  
  
ooz with deep rich blood . Licking his lips he stand up and departs leaving nothing behind but a naked and  
  
hurt Bulma .  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Okay that was it for chapter one guys okay Im sorry if my spelling is horrible and its not well written . I haven't written many fanfics and I took a long break and yah .. and uhmm what else oh yah this is my first DBZ one so yah and it takes a while to get into the character . 


	2. Pain of discovery

Injection ( ch. 2)- SilverMoons BlackWings  
  
{ Thank you all for reviewing my stoopid fic but hey yah that's life you ready a crappy one once and a while so stuff and yah .. but anyway .. for that oh so special someone .. Im not gonna spew out names .. but you wanna know what ... I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK ... I THINK YOUR GAY !! }  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball z  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
After having engorged himself with lunch meat ,and milk Vegeta finally heads out to the gravity room .  
  
Pausing he looks over to where the swing was, and blinks ;Bluma no where in site . He narrows his eyes "  
  
stupid woman " he says gruffly ` always getting upset over nothing` .  
  
Hours pass and Vegeta finally falling into his stomachs hunger heads into the kitchen again . He briefly  
  
pauses at the swing then continues on . Upon entering the house its utterly silent ; his acute saiyan hearing  
  
picking up not the slightest sound vibration in the air .Shrugging it off he grumbles " Bitch is probably  
  
with Kakkorot's bitch , spending that worthless green paper on stuff they don't need " Vegeta Shakes his  
  
head and begins to empty the refrigerator of all its contents. Grabbing all that he can he sits Down at the  
  
table ,and within minutes he has eaten the Briefs out of home once again .  
  
Vegeta smirks to himself patting his fully belly ,and leans back in the chair licking his lips laughing  
  
softly ' I think I might just stick around to see the look on that stupid woman's face when she comes  
  
into the kitchen to find it empty once again .Stupid bitch will go insane with anger and I will enjoy  
  
every moment of it'.  
  
An hour seems to come and go and Vegeta snarls impatiently " DAMMIT WAITING THIS LONG ISN'T  
  
WORTH THE LOOK ON HER FACE WHEN I CAN BE TRAINING " he says as he pounds his fist on the  
  
table making it shake and creek . Getting up ,the chair falls over and slides across the kitchen floor as  
  
Vegeta angerly storms out to the gravity room .  
  
Growling he enters the gravity room ,and quickly turns it on,eager to start his training having lost so much  
  
time waiting for that pathetic excuse for a woman to get home ' and all because I had to see the fucking  
  
dumb look of her ugly face '. He humphed ,and continued his training throwing punches and kicks at a  
  
invisible enemy . As the hours passed nothing but blurred body parts dashed through the gravity chamber  
  
as the night descended on capsule corps .  
  
Many hours later vegeta stand in the middle of the gravity room panting lightly his sweat dripping down his  
  
well tuned muscles (drool ^-^) . Wiping his brow of the rolling beads of sweat ;he flings his towel over his  
  
shoulder and opens the gravity room door ;its soft hum echoed in the chilled night air .Stepping out into the  
  
cool wet grass he blinks looking toward the house 'the lights are still out' . Looking up at the cloud  
  
covered sky  
  
guessing at the position of the hazy moon it should be around 2 in the morning . Narrowing his eyes he  
  
crosses his arms and humphs " that woman should be back by now , she even told me she can only handle  
  
so much of kakkorots bitch .I don't think she would stay over this long " . Vegeta looks over at the swing  
  
suspiciously and walks over . His eyes widen as odd unfamiliar sent fills his nose .He narrows his eyes  
  
growling viciously as he looks around trying to feel for the intruders energy . His head snaps towards the  
  
bushes as he picks up a very faint ki . Growling he begins to storm over . Suddenly his body comes to a  
  
halt , his hands quiver lightly, and his eyes widen.  
  
A slender pale hand gently protrudes from the compounds of the blushes gleaming in the gentle rays of  
  
the moon. Shaking his head he growls ,and pushes the bushes aside. He stops stunned at what he sees . His  
  
stomach churns ,and his anger builds along with a odd sensation of worry . He looks down upon Bulmas  
  
nude body , blood lightly trickling down over her stomach into a large puddle beneath her.  
  
Vegeats body trembled in fear as he feels her life slip from the living . Her lips were ice blue from the  
  
cold air that loomed outside along with the rest of her body paling into blue . Her breaths were faint  
  
and shallow emitting slight warm clouds of air from her parted blue lips.  
  
Vegeta's hands and body began to tremble at the sight. ' Only so many year ago I would have laughed at  
  
the weakness of the creature . Unable to defend itself ... but now I stand here and contemplate how to  
  
save the bitch . ARGH WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME ' Vegeta yells within his mind . Growling to himself he  
  
bends down picking up her cold motionless body . Her Icy cold skin brushed against the warmth engulfing  
  
his body, and made him actually shiver . As he trekked up to the house he found his pace quickening, and  
  
his arms holding her more closely like she would fade away if he didn't. His heart thud beneath his rib cage  
  
as if he was training intensively ; only he wasn't . His heart beating with worry . Shaking his head he floated  
  
up to her window and swung the patio doors open letting them swing until they hit the wall with a gentle  
  
bang. Looking down at her pale blue tinted skin, aqua hair and her small delicate body ;he found himself  
  
pulling her closer trying to warm her lifeless body back to the living.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WOO HOOO CLIFFHANGERS .. only mind is like standing at the edge of a bed with no legs .=^-^=  
  
but yah anyways ,, sorry I took so long with school and just my lazy self it was hard to get this done . And yes my spelling is horrible but I DON'T CARE .. you get what Im trying to say ^_^ that's all that counts . 


End file.
